


Talk About a Nuclear Family

by CyanideSun



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSun/pseuds/CyanideSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he became a ghoul, he'd let go of any thought of ever having a family. He knew he was a different ghoul, but he never even considered how different.</p><p>AU in which Hancock is able to get Nora pregnant because he isn't a "standard" ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were speculating on the fact that Hancock became a ghoul through unconventional means and this kind of came out. Still a work in progress and I'm not sure how long it's going to be. Please let me know what you think. This is all post-game, just fyi.

Nora was laying in bed with Hancock, leafing through an old library book she'd found the last time they went scavenging out in town. Hancock was staring at the ceiling, coming down from whatever chem high he was on that night. He grabbed Nora's hand and pressed it to his lips, earning a giggle from Nora. He rolled onto his side and looked at his lover, her dark brown eyes sliding down the pages quickly, her light brown hair thrown haphazardly in a messy knot on top of her head. She glanced in his direction, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"What's wrong, John?" She asked, her widening grin crinkling the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, don't mind me. Just admiring the view." He planted another kiss on her hand while she laughed, setting her book aside and wrapping her arm around his waist.

Nora kissed Hancock's cheek before nestling into his chest. He breathed in the smell of her hair, always sweet from the flowered soap she made herself. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I love you, John." She whispered into his neck, her warm breath sending tingles through his body.

"I love you too, sunshine." He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They laid this way for a long time, just enjoying holding each other. They'd been an item for some time now, but he still couldn't believe she was his. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he would never give her back.

"Hey, can I ask you a...slightly awkward question, doll?" He leaned back, looking down at her face. Nora looked like she had been falling asleep, and he felt bad. She blinked a few times and nodded, looking into his face with a lopsided smile. "Do you not get your....uh...'lady time' anymore?" Nora raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat. "See, I keep fairly constant residence in your, uh, nether regions." Nora choked back a laugh and Hancock smiled. "But I can't remember the last time you...had a cycle." Nora sat up slightly, suddenly wide awake.

"No, I'm certain I just had one, babe. Hang on, let me grab my Pip-boy." She jumped out of the bed, her bare feet jetting across the floor to where her Pip-boy rested on the dresser. She clicked it onto her arm and was mashing the controls, her nerves obviously shaken.

"Are you okay, Nora?" Hancock walked to her side, more than a little nervous. He was a ghoul. She couldn't be pregnant, right? Hancock was regretting bringing the subject up.

"That...no, that can't be right. That can't...What?" She ran her hand through her hair, shaking it loose from its knot. Her golden brown curls fell down her back. Hancock tucked a loose tendril behind her ear and noticed his hand was shaking.

"Nora, talk to me please. You're freaking me out over here." His voice was hoarse, more so than usual. Nora lowered the arm holding the Pip-boy and placed the other on the side of her face. Her usually rosy skin was pale white.

"Three months. That can't be right. I need to go see Amari." She jumped forward then, grabbing her coat from the chair next to the bed. She wasn't even wearing pants, let alone shoes as she bounded down the stairs.

Hancock knew he should follow her, but it felt like he was glued to the spot. She can't be. He wasn't able, he was a ghoul. Scars, no nose, decelerated aging, it was all a package deal, right? The dark thought entered his mind before he could stop it. Had she slept with someone else? MacCready? Deacon? That giant power armored eyebrow Danse? Hancock punched the wall beside him, breaking the skin on his knuckles. He threw on his coat and hat and stormed out of the state house, slamming the door behind him.

His vision was red the whole walk to the Memory Den. He barely noticed the townsfolk greeting him, then recoiling at the anger apparent on his face. He slammed open the entrance door and stormed past Irma, not hearing her greeting as he passed.

Nora was sitting on a small stool in the middle of the doctor's office, her head in her hands. Her face was hidden behind a curtain of light brown curls. Doctor Amari was rubbing her shoulder, which was shaking. He heard Nora sniffle softly and the red faded from his vision.

"Ah, good to see you, Mayor. You're just in time. It seems we need to talk." Doctor Amari greeted him, her voice low. Nora looked up, her chocolate eyes tinged with tears, her small round nose a soft pink.

"It's not...She can't be. It can't be mine." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Nora's eyes hardened and she balled her hands into fists.

"What are you saying, that I cheated on you?!" Nora stood quickly, knocking the stool onto its side. Hancock couldn't handle the pain enveloping his chest. He straightened his shoulders and turned away from her, unable to utter the cold words while he could see her face.

"Well, I don't really see any other possibility, sister. You're a smart girl. Tell me how else you managed to knock yourself up?" The words tasted like poison on his tongue, but it was like his mouth had a mind of its own. Nora made a strange, choked sound.

"Fuck you, John McDonough." She spat at him before shoving past and up the stairs. Hancock scoffed and shook his head, biting back the emotion threatening to swell up out of his throat.

"Mr. Mayor. If I might have a moment?" Doctor Amari seemed reluctant to speak. Hancock turned to face her; her eyes were cold as they watched him. "I've been curious about your...special condition for quite some time. If I may conduct a few tests?"

"What do you mean, my special condition?" Hancock almost whispered, his voice stuck somewhere down in his throat.

"Considering the circumstances of your...transition, it is completely possible for you to be the father of that child Nora is carrying. If I could take a few samples from you, I can tell you for certain." Hancock righted the stool Nora had knocked over in her storm off.

"Sample away, Doc." Hancock took off his jacket and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hancock absentmindedly flipped a switchblade between his fingers, watching Doctor Amari examine his "samples" under an old microscope. It felt like hours had passed, but it had only been about 30 minutes. He bounced his knee impatiently, his entire body felt like it was on fire, or pulsing with electricity.

Nora was pregnant and pissed and he had no idea where she was. Would she have left Goodneighbor? Would she have packed her things?

"Mayor?" Amari was standing next to him, her eyes concerned.

"So what's the damage, Doc?" Hancock said flippantly. Amari sighed and walked back over to the microscope.

"Do you know what a healthy sperm looks like?" She asked, motioning toward the microscope. Hancock nodded, but looked down the lens anyway.

"Yup, that's a sperm." Hancock nodded, his nerves so shot he felt numb. Like he was on autopilot. Amari changed the slides and stepped back.

"This is a standard ghoul sperm." She stated. Hancock looked at the sample, the sperm noticeably deformed. They looked dead, no movement.

"Okay, so that's what mine look like?" Hancock asked. Amari shook her head and changed the slide again. She motioned toward the microscope.

"This is your sample, Mr Mayor." Hancock looked down the lens again. The sperm were different, larger and with longer, crooked tails. But they were viable. Moving, unlike the ghoul sample.

"So...I'm not...I can..." His words didn't want to form. Doctor Amari simply nodded.

"I can do a paternity test, but there is a high chance that you are in fact the father of Nora's baby. Congratulations, Mr. Mayor. In 5 and a half months, you will be a father." Amari patted him once on the shoulder and started clearing her work station. Hancock walked to the stool and dropped onto it. A baby? His baby?

"I need to find Nora. Thank you, doctor." Hancock stormed up the stairs, slamming through the Memory Den and out into the town. Where would she have gone? A single thought popped into his head. She'd go to Daisy. Of course she'd go to Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora ran through the streets of Goodneighbor. Her chest hurt, her eyes stinging with tears. She pulled her coat tighter around her waist. Her hand went to her stomach, protecting her baby from the rain or something. She couldn't go home, not now. Not after his painful words. She sniffled and sat on the bench in front of the Third Rail.

Nora rain her hand through her damp hair and sighed. She wrapped her arm around her waist and drew in a shuddering breath. How could he think she'd cheat? After everything they'd been through in the last year and a half, how could he even imagine she'd do that to him?

"Hey there, boss. Everything all right?" MacCready plopped down next to Nora on the bench, the smell of liquor wafting from his thin form.

"Hey, RJ. How are you, kiddo?" Nora wiped the tears from her cheeks and sniffled. MacCready arched a eyebrow and turned to face her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" MacCready took one of her hands and ran his thumb over it gently. Nora squeezed his fingers and forced a smile.

"Just peachy, kiddo. Fucking brilliant." She forced a laugh and rubbed her stomach.

"C'mon, let's get you out of the rain. Let's go see Charlie, huh?" MacCready pulled Nora to his side, hugging her to him. Nora gagged at the smell of cheap booze and pulled away, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I can't. I can't deal with the booze smell." She waved him away and took a few steps to the side.

"I'm sorry, boss. Why don't we go see Daisy, then. We can talk over there." MacCready took her hand, keeping a space between them. Nora smiled and nodded, letting him lead her around the corner.

Daisy smiled when they entered, her dark eyes warm.

"Hey there, kids. You're out late. What can I do for...Nora, what's wrong?" Daisy stepped around the counter, taking Nora into her arms. The sight of the familiar, motherly ghoul broke the dam that was keeping her tears at bay. She fell into Daisy's arms, letting her head drop onto her shoulder.

"Daisy, he thinks I'm cheating on him! He thinks it's not his baby and that I cheated!" Nora croaked through the sobs. Daisy led Nora to the stairs, letting her lean against her.

"Okay, okay. You're all right, honey. Calm down and let's talk. Come on, let's go upstairs. Do you want MacCready to come, too?" Nora nodded and continued sobbing, her body shaking violently against Daisy's side.

Daisy led Nora to her bed, laying her down, Nora's head in her lap. She ran her fingers through Nora's hair, calming her down.

"You're okay. Breathe, honey. Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on." Nora took in a deep, shaky breath and sighed.

"I...I'm pregnant, Daisy. I'm pregnant and when I told John he called me a cheater. He swore it wasn't his and that I'd cheated." MacCready fell against the wall beside him, shock apparent on his face.

"I thought...but he's a ghoul!" MacCready stuttered. Daisy's black eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open.

"There's no other way this would have happened. I've only been with one person in the last two hundred damn years, for crap sake!" Nora sat up, punching the mattress at her sides. Daisy stifled a chuckle and shook her head.

"Well this is...a surprise, to say the least. Nora, you can't fault Hancock for being a little...winded by the news. I mean, kids is usually off the table once the nose comes off. He's probably just having trouble absorbing the information." Daisy took Nora's hand and squeezed it gently. "So, how far along are you?" Daisy patted Nora's belly softly, and Nora giggled.

"Doctor Amari says 15 weeks. I didn't even...I wasn't even thinking about my period until John brought it up. I can't believe I hadn't been keeping track." Nora ran her hand through her hair and laid back into the bed.

"You wanna take a nap, honey?" Daisy stood and stepped away from the bed. Nora nodded and curled up on the mattress. Daisy draped a blanket over her and walked toward the stairs.

"If you need anything, boss, you know where to find me." MacCready walked over to Nora and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Nora was his best friend, and he felt bad he couldn't do more to help her. Nora grabbed MacCready's hand and squeezed it once.

"Thanks, kiddo. Love you." Nora said sleepily.

"Love you, too, boss." MacCready replied before heading down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Hancock rounded the corner and walked into Daisy's store. She was leaning against the counter, picking at her finger nails in a failed attempt at nonchalance.

"Evening, mayor. What can I help you with?" Daisy said, her voice slightly higher than usual. In all the years he'd known her, she'd never been a good liar.

"Oh cut the shit, Daisy. Where's Nora?" Hancock spat. Daisy jumped slightly at his sharp words.

"Honestly, Hancock, she doesn't want to see you and I don't blame her. I can't believe you'd think she was capable of cheating." Daisy's eyes were tight and frosty as she glared at him. "Anyone in this town could see how in love she is. She would never betray you like that, and you should know better. Sometimes that ghoulish exterior makes me forget you're still just a child." She shook her head and turned away from him, wiping down the counter. Daisy was one of the only people he'd let talk to him lie that, mostly because she was always right.

Hancock sighed and leaned back against the wall. Nora was probably the perfect woman and he'd stomped on it. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please, can I at least talk to her? I know I did wrong, but I need to try and fix this. She's carrying my baby, for fuck sake."

"She's asleep. You can go see her but don't wake her. She needs her rest." Daisy led him up the stairs slowly, trying not to creak the stairs.

Nora was curled up on Daisy's bed against the far wall. She was curled up into a small ball under a ratty blanket, one arm wrapped around her waist. Her golden curls were spread all around her head, and her eyebrows were knitted together, like she was fighting something in her sleep.

Daisy headed back down the stairs, leaving Hancock to walk over to his lover, sitting on the floor next to the bed. He took her hand gently, lacing his fingers with hers. She jumped softly, her eyes shooting open wide, the rims red with fallen tears. Nora leaned back and sighed when she realized it was him.

"I knew I should have hidden at Kleo's. You wouldn't have looked there." She ran her hand through her disheveled hair before tying it back with a length of string from her pocket.

"I brought you some clothes. And your shoes. They're downstairs with Daisy." Hancock said softly. Nora nodded but didn't respond. "How long are you planning on staying here?" He had to all, though he dreaded the answer.

"How long before you admit you were wrong?" Nora spat, her eyebrow arched at him. He hated that look. That was her "I-Was-Right-And-You-Know-It" look. She gave him that look more often than he'd care to admit. Hancock sighed and chuckled slightly.

"You knew, that look stings a little." Nora scoffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him. "Hey, hey. Come on, sunshine." Hancock slid into the bed behind Nora, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed both hands on her stomach gently. Nora fought the smile threatening to creep onto her lips.

"Stop it, I'm still mad at you." Nora whispered, leaning back into him slightly. Hancock pushed her hair off to one side and placed a kiss on her neck softly.

"I'm sorry, doll. I really am. You gotta believe me. I just...it was all so surprising and...when I became a ghoul, the idea of kids just kind of...got swept off of the table. I'd given up on the whole 'family' thing."

"I know, you're right. But do you honestly think I'd ever consider anyone but you?" Nora turned so they were facing each other. Hancock couldn't meet her eyes.

"As much as I love you, Nora, we both know you could do better. Much better." He said quietly. Nora's mouth fell open slightly. She punched him in the shoulder gently.

"Not in a million years, John. You're perfect, and one of these days I'm gonna make you believe it.' She kissed him on the cheek, but before she could pull away, he grabbed her by the hips and kissed her lips fiercely.

"I love you so much, Nora. I'm sorry I ever doubted you." He said between planting kisses all over her face, making her laugh.

"Hey, easy there. Precious cargo and all that." Hancock laughed and placed his hands on her stomach again.

"That's right, you're all breakable now. You know, I thought you were getting a little wide around the middle. I just thought we were feeding you good." Nora scoffed and smacked Hancock on the chest. He laughed loudly and pulled her to him. "Let's get you home, sunshine. That bed is too big and cold without you." He pulled Nora to her feet, not releasing her from his side.

"I promised Amari I'd come back in a week for a check up. Are you gonna come with me?" Nora asked, following Hancock down the stairs.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, love." Hancock planted a kiss on Nora's hand. Daisy waved at them as they passed, smiling at the couple as they headed back to the state house.

Hancock stopped at the front door, turning to face Nora. She tilted her head slightly at him, and he smiled.

"I need you to tell me you forgive me. It's eating me up inside that I hurt you." He fidgeted with her fingers. Nora pulled her hands away and put it on Hancock's cheek. She pressed her lips to his slowly, wrapping her arm around his neck to hold him in place. Hancock moaned softly into the kiss, painfully unaware of the townsfolk staring at them and whispering. It wasn't until one of the guards cheered them on that Nora pulled back, her cheeks bright red.

"Don't worry, love. They're just jealous." Hancock shouted, earning a wave of laughter before pulling Nora inside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy radstags! I thought MacCready was lying when he told me you were pregnant. I figured he was getting me back for one of my past pranks." Deacon walked into Nora's bedroom, leaning against the doorway.

"Hey, Dee. When did you get into town?" Nora walked over and hugged him tightly. It had been a few months since she'd seen any of her friends from the Railroad, and she didn't realize how much she missed Deacon.

"Mac came and found me a few days ago. Look at you! How far along are you? Also, and more importantly, how are you pregnant?" Deacon took a seat on the edge of her bed, taking off his trilby hat. Nora took a seat next to him and crossed her legs, laughing lightly at Deacon.

"Well, 4 months to answer the first part of your question. As for how, it's...complicated. Basically, it boils down to Hancock is special in more ways than we thought." Deacon chuckled and nodded, placing one hand on her growing belly.

"Have you felt it move yet?" He asked, Nora placing her hand over his.

"A little. Hancock is pouty because he can't feel it." Nora laughed.

"Hey, I don't pout." Hancock's voice came from the doorway. He joined the pair on the bed, wrapping himself around Nora from behind.

"It's still too early, I'd guess. So your morning sickness should have tapered off by now, though." Nora raised an eyebrow at Deacon's surprising knowledge of pregnancy. He picked up on her curiosity and chuckled. "It pays to know things in my business." Nora laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't really notice any morning sickness. Honestly I didn't even realize anything until it was pointed out. Even now I don't notice much. The bigger tummy, the bigger boobs."

"My favorite!" Hancock chimed in, and Nora laughed. Nora grabbed Hancock's hands and hugged him closer to her.

"This is crazy, though. Congrats just the same. I'm so glad to see you so happy." Deacon grabbed her hand and squeezed it once. Nora smiled more in the last week than she had since she'd woken from the cryo pod. "So are you getting an ultrasound done soon?"

"Um...how?" Nora raised an eyebrow. Hancock looked confused as well, but probably because he didn't know what an ultrasound was.

"I don't know if Amari has one, but Tom has one back at HQ. We could do it there if we need to."

"Why am I not surprised Tom has one." Nora said with a laugh.

"Is it really safe for you to be going out that far?" Hancock's voice was higher than normal, his grip on her waist tightening slightly.

"You have my word, Mr. Mayor. I will keep your precious cargo safe." Deacon saluted Hancock dramatically, making Nora laugh.

"I'll be fine, sweetie, I promise. They don't call me Whisper for nothing." Nora stood and straightened her shirt. She grabbed her armor pieces from next to the bed, strapping the pieces on quickly. She pulled her chest piece on and pulled the straps, but couldn't get the buckles closed. "Oh damn it. Stupid belly!" Nora grumbled. Hancock laughed loudly and grabbed a different chest piece from their stockpile they'd gathered on their travels.

"Here, sunshine. Try this one. A little bit roomier for you." He pulled the armor around her and clicked the buckles.

"Thank you, baby." Nora kissed Hancock quickly on the lips before grabbing her hunting rifle and 10mm pistol. She jammed a few handfuls of ammo into her pockets and turned to Deacon.

"Ready to head out, partner?" Deacon asked, adjusting his disguise, which was notably different from the one he'd arrived in.

"Ready when you are, bud." Nora took Deacon's outstretched hand. Hancock grabbed her arm and spun her back to him.

"Slow your roll, love." Hancock chuckled, pulling her to his chest. Nora laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck. He kissed her softly, running his hand through her hair.

"I'll be fine, honey, I promise." Nora whispered, pressing her forehead to his. Hancock took off his tricorn hat and placed it on her head.

"You better bring all of this back, or I will hunt you down and end you." Hancock said to Deacon, his eyes hard. Deacon was uncharacteristically quiet, simply nodding.

"I love you, John." Nora said, kissing his lips once more.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy at how much you guys are enjoying this story. It makes my day to see all your comments! I just wanted to let you know if you see any typos, please let me know. I type these on my kindle, so it likes to autocorrect to the wrong words lol. More soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Deacon knew every back alley way through the streets of the Commonwealth, so getting to the Old North Church undetected was not a difficult task. They slipped into the front door of the church. Deacon reasoned that the risk of rad exposure was less likely this way.

He had been very careful with her the whole way. He held her arm when they'd jump down off even the tiniest ledge or climb over the shortest debris. It was finally starting to get on Nora's nerves.

When they walked through the front door and Deacon insisted on holding her arm as they walked down the stairs, she finally snapped.

"All right all right that's enough!" Nora barked, tearing her arm away from a more than shocked Deacon. "I get that I'm pregnant, but I'm not made of freaking glass. I like to think I've proven more than once that I can handle myself. Being pregnant doesn't change that. Can we take off the kid gloves now, please?"

Deacon smirked slightly at the floor, shaking his head. He raised his hands in self defense, taking a step back. "All right, fair enough. Take it easy, mama. I'm just here to help." He offered his hand to her, and she took it with a sigh. "I made your man a promise, and despite my track record, this is one I plan to keep." Nora gave him a small smile and took his hand. He led her casually down the stairs, staying in front of her in case any ferals had moved back in.

Desdemona raised an eyebrow when she saw Deacon and Whisper walk through the church entrance, but didn't comment. Deacon had mentioned he was investigating a rumor in Goodneighbor, but didn't expect Whisper to be strolling through.

"Good to see you, Whisper. It's been a while." Des smiled at her, walking over, lit cigarette between her fingers.

"She's here for a specific reason. Tom, do you still have that ultrasound machine, or did you take it apart already?" Deacon, still holding Nora's hand, led her across the room to the resident Railroad techie.

"I got you, Deacon. I got you. What do you need it for?" Tom set down his bowl of noodles and turned to face the pair.

"Well, if Whisper doesn't mind me announcing it, our heavy here is pregnant." Deacon grinned and presented Nora like she was a magic show act. Nora threw her head back with a laugh, shaking her head.

"Well then, congratulations you two. I didn't realize you were an item." Doctor Carrington eyed the two, mildly surprised.

"Oh! No, no, no!" Nora laughed again, waving her hands at Carrington. "Deacon isn't the father!" Nora shook her head again. Deacon bit back the lash of hurt at her adamant correction. Would it be so incredulous to think Deacon would be her baby's father? Was he so repulsive? Yeah, he reasoned. I guess he was.

Desdemona stepped forward and placed a hand on Nora's small forming baby bump. Nora grinned, taking a seat next to Tom's workstation.

"So who is the father? That MacCready kid?" Des asked, and Nora laughed again.

"No, blech. He's a baby himself. No, it's Hancock. We're still together." Desdemona's eyebrows shot up high, as did Carrington. Tom just nodded, like it was perfectly normal information.

"Wow, I didn't....I didn't even know that was possible. Well, congratulations either way, Whisper." Des rubbed her shoulder kindly.

Tom rolled an ancient looking ultrasound machine from one of the nooks in the church basement. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, but turned on without a fight. Deacon sat behind Nora, letting her lean against him while Tom slid the wand over her belly. A grainy grey image appeared on the screen, and a rapid heartbeat could be heard on the machine.

A small person was visible on the screen then. He was sucking his thumb and kicking his legs slightly. Nora let out a breathy laugh and took Deacon's hand. Deacon was never more glad he was wearing sunglasses. No one could see the tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"Aww, Nora. He has your wavy black lines!" Deacon joked, earning a shuddered laugh from Nora.

"They run in the family." Nora quipped in return. Deacon scoffed and shook his head. He rubbed his thumb along Nora's knuckles, pointedly ignoring the jealousy blooming slightly in his chest. He knew Nora was head over heels for Hancock, but he couldn't help being a little resentful. He couldn't blame Nora for not being with him. He had pointedly rebuffed her advances all those months ago. She sulked for a long time afterward, even though she tried to not let him see it. She'd still smile and joke with him, but when she thought he wasn't looking, she'd eye him sadly.

Deacon kept telling himself it was better for her. Nora deserved so much better than him. He didn't deserve anyone near as good as her. She was the kindest, most beautiful person he'd ever met, and he was just a really good liar.

Nora squeezed Deacon's hand before sitting up. She straightened her shirt and rubbed her stomach fondly.

"I was able to determine the sex of the baby, if you'd like to know?" Tom asked softly, obviously nervous, which was a strange emotion to see from him. Nora chewed her lip for a moment, but shook her head.

"I think I want it to be a surprise. Thank you so much, Tom." Nora stood and placed a quick kiss on Tom's cheek. His dark skin grew slightly darker at the gesture, and he excused himself quickly.

"I think we'll stay here tonight. Take you home first thing in the morning." Deacon suggested, leading Nora to the bunk room after she suppressed a yawn.

"I like that idea." Nora smiled at him, her hand still in his. Deacon lowered her gently onto a mattress and turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand. "Where do you think you're going, mister? Get over here." She patted the bed just behind her as she laid on her side. "You're my space heater, remember?"

"Oh great, I'm an appliance." Deacon rolled his eyes dramatically. Nora stifled a laugh.

"You know it, babe. Now get over here." Deacon sighed and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped her in the blanket and curled up behind her. She leaned back against his chest, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her hip.

"Love you, Deek." Nora whispered thickly, falling asleep almost instantly. Deacon sighed and kissed the back of her head.

"I love you too, Whisper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Deacon a lot. That is all.
> 
> Updates may be slow, I have a lot of fics going at the same time. I hope you can bear with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hancock was waiting right inside town when Nora and Deacon walked in, arms crossed and foot tapping nervously. He ran up to her like he was going to tackle her into his arms, but stumbled just short of his girlfriend, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. Hancock pressed a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in her scent

"God, I missed you." Hancock whispered against her neck. Deacon clenched his fist slightly but smiled at the couple.

"Sorry I didn't have her back before curfew, Dad." Deacon joked, earning a soft giggle from Nora.

"I was about to send out a search party." Hancock said, pulling back slightly from Nora but keeping his arm protectively around her waist.

"I'm sorry, babe. It got dark, Deacon didn't think it was safe." Nora smiled up at Hancock, holding her hand over his.

"Is everything...I mean is the baby...?"Hancock looked from Nora's face to her stomach.

"Perfectly fine, sweetie. Completely healthy. Tom even agreed to have the machine brought to Doctor Amari so we don't have to go so far." Nora was grinning at him, and Deacon held back a sigh. He was happy that she was so happy, but... But what?

"Thanks, man. Seriously. Thank you for taking care of her." Hancock held his hand out to Deacon. Deacon grinned and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Anything for our little Vault Dweller." Deacon nodded and headed for the town gate.

"Taking off already, honey?" Nora took a step toward him. Deacon felt his shoulders slump slightly.

"I have to, sadly. They're gonna need me back at HQ, what with our best agent off the docket. I'll be back before the kid's walking, I promise." Deacon hugged Nora to his chest for a moment. Nora kissed his cheek and his chest hurt.

"I'm going to hold you to that. I'll miss you, Deek." Nora squeezed his hand as he walked out of town.

~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~¿~

"John, baby, I love you, and I love that you're doting on me like this, but if I have to put up with 4 more months of this, I'm going to have to kill you." Nora smiled sweetly at Hancock while she threatened him, which was honestly more unsettling.

"I'm worried about you both, sunshine. I want to protect my little family." Hancock ran his hand over Nora's growing baby bump and couldn't help grinning.

"I love you, John. You're too good to me." Nora grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips.

"You're more than I deserve, love." Hancock knew the truth behind his words, but he couldn't help revelling in it. He hadn't even felt the need to use chems in over a month. Well, almost didn't feel it.

Nora hadn't asked him to stop using, but she didn't have to. He knew that he wanted to be a good example for his child, and being a chem addled ass wasn't the example he wanted to set.

"Enough about me. How are you, John?" Nora looked into his dark eyes, looking for a sign of distress, but she didn't see any. He smiled down at her and shrugged.

"What could possibly be wrong, sunshine?" Nora squinted at him slightly, but didn't argue. She pulled him into bed next to her and hugged him around his thin waist.

"Knock knock! Anyone home?" A low voice called up the stairs. Nora grinned.

"Up here, Nicky!" Nora jumped to her feet, Hancock hovering around her. Since her belly had started growing, her balance had been off.

"Easy, babe!" Hancock chided. Nora rolled her eyes and sighed. Nick Valentine strolled up the stairs, his yellow eyes widening slightly at Nora and her changed form. Her baby bump wasn't huge, but definitely noticeable on her petite frame.

"Look at you, kiddo! How are you feeling?" Nick set his bag on the chair and hugged her gently.

"Oh I've missed you! It feels like it has been ages!" Nora squeezed Nick like he was going to disappear.

"Piper sends her love, and her and Ellie send along gifts." Nick grabbed the bag he'd brought in and handed it to her.

Nora dropped onto the bed and opened the bag. Inside were baby clothes and shoes she assumed used to belong to Nat, and a knit blanket that she knew Ellie had made. Nora squealed and held it to her chest.

"Oh, I have to show these to Daisy. I'll be right back." Nora swept everything into her arms and kissed Hancock quickly on the cheek before heading down the stairs. Hancock and Valentine both let out a breath, and Nick laughed lightly.

"So, how are you doing, John?" Nick asked his old friend. He pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Hancock, who waved it off. "Really?"

"I'm swearing off the stuff. All of it." Hancock waved his hands in front of him. Nick failed to hide his shock.

"I'm...wow! I'm actually really proud of you. So how are you handling it so far? It sink in, yet?" Hancock let out a long sigh.

"I'm happy, of course. Still...shocked, but extremely happy. Completely terrified, though. Bringing a kid into...all of this? I'm scared to even let Nora out of my sight, let alone once the baby is here. How am I supposed to...to keep them safe? The whole wasteland is ready to kill anything that moves." Hancock lowered onto the bed and let his head fall into his hands. Nick took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to be fine. We're all here for you, buddy. Whatever you need. You and Nora both." Hancock didn't notice the tear fall onto his leg.


	8. Chapter 8

"Everything looks normal, Nora. How are you feeling? Nausea, pains, anything?" Doctor Amari switched off the ultrasound machine. Nora pulled her shirt down uselessly. Her clothes were very quickly becoming too small. She was already wearing Hancock's pants.

"The nausea is pretty much gone. Back pain mostly. And insane cravings for dairy, which is kind of hard to come by any more." Nora chuckled and ran her hand back though her hair.

"Understandable. I'll ask around, see if we can find a source for you. Brahmin milk isn't the best, but with some work, we can make it safe for you to drink." Amari gave her a small smile. Nora was surprised how kind she was during the whole thing. Her previous cold facade was broken, a warm woman showing through.

"Thanks, Doctor. I appreciate it." Hancock rubbed Nora's shoulder gently. His tight chest loosened immensely when he saw his child moving on the screen. It looked like a baby lizard to him, but Nora reassured him that it was normal.

"So you're set on not knowing the sex of the baby, correct?" Amari was looking at her clipboard. Nora nodded decisively, but Hancock faltered.

"Are you sure, baby? I mean, I would love to-" Nora raised her hand to stop him.

"I don't wanna know. If you have to find out, wait for me to be out of the room. And keep it to yourself. I want to be surprised." Nora crossed her arms and jutted out her chin.

"Fine, fine, fine. Don't give me that look." Hancock groaned, letting his head fall back.

"We'll check on you again the week after next, unless something feels wrong. Anything out if the ordinary, even just a weird cramp, please don't hesitate to come see me. Even if it's the middle of the night." Amari put her hand over Nora's, resting on her growing belly. Nora gave Amari a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Nora stood and have Amari a quick hug. The doctor was noticeably shaken, but returned the hug anyway. Hancock stifled a laugh before leading his girlfriend up the stairs.

They strolled slowly back to the state house, chatting with the townsfolk as they went. Nora wanted to stop to speak to Daisy on their way.

"Oh, there's my favorite mommy to be. I've got some new clothes for you to rummage through. They're in the back if you want." Daisy greeted them. Nora clapped and squealed, rushing over to the boxes. Hancock laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Thanks, Daisy, for bringing these in." Hancock patted the female ghoul on the shoulder gently.

"No problem at all. I'm more than happy to help. How are you doing? You need more Addictol? I got a few in today." She motioned to a cooler behind the counter. Hancock sighed and shook his head.

"I've still got some back at home, thanks. Did...did my other request come in?" He glanced at Nora, who was elbow deep in a box of baby clothes. Daisy shook her head.

"Should be in tomorrow morning. Should I bring it to you or wait until you come to me?" Hancock glanced at Nora again.

"I'll come see you first thing. You ready to go, sunshine?" Hancock grinned at Nora walking back over, arms laden with tiny clothes. Hancock took the bundle from her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I think it's nap time for us." Nora yawned and rubbed her belly. Daisy patted her hand and smiled.

"I'll let you know if I get any more in. I'll keep these for you, too, in case you change your mind." Hancock thanked Daisy and led her back toward the state house. He glanced back at Daisy, who gave him a quick wink.

Nora flopped onto the bed with a soft moan.

"John, tell your baby to get off my bladder." Nora joked, rolling back off the bed.

"Damn it, baby Hancock. Stop hurting mommy." Hancock pretending to scold her belly. Nora laughed and hugged him to her. He placed gentle kisses on her stomach.

"I'm going to the bathroom, then I need a nap. Join me?" Nora kissed his forehead gently and headed for the door.

"Don't have to ask me twice, love." He kissed her lips quickly and climbed onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be extra long, promise!


	9. Chapter 9

"No...I'm tired. Where are we going?" Nora grumbled, hiding her head under the blankets. Hancock laughed loudly and climbed under to join her, planting kisses on any exposed skin. Nora giggled and pushed him away gently and uselessly. He wrapped himself around her and buried his face in her neck.

"I have something to show you. C'mon, mama. Up!" He threw the blanket off the foot of the bed. Nora groaned again and laughed. Hancock had been alternating between bouts of high energy to quiet lethargy the past week, and she knew it was from quitting chems. She sighed and decided to take advantage of his good mood and follow him. He held her hand and pulled her into the adjacent room of the state house's upper floor. He had been busy fiddling with something in that room the last few days, but refused to let her see. 

When they got closer to the makeshift curtain he'd hung over the doorway, he slid his hand over her eyes, the other wrapping around her belly.

"Yeah, let's let the clumsy pregnant lady walk blindly toward the staircase." Nora said with a snort.

"I'd never let you fall, sunshine. You know that." Hancock whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to roll down her spine. She nuzzled against him as they stopped walking. "Keep your eyes closed, just stay right there." Hancock moved away from her, kissing her cheek then down on her belly. Nora sighed but kept her eyes closed, crossing her arms over her chest, but she was smiling. She could hear things shuffling across the floor, then Hancock lowered her onto a chair.

"One more second, love." His voice was tight, making her nervous.

"John, what's wrong?" Nora asked, but he laughed.

"Shush now." She felt his arms wrap around her from behind. "Open your eyes." He whispered against her ear. She opened her eyes slowly, and laughed.

A small green crib stood in the corner, pale yellow sheets on its bed. He'd found a changing table and a rocking chair, and probably two dozen teddy bears were arranged in the crib. Paintings of kittens and puppies hung on the walls, and he'd hung up the baby clothes she'd been amassing from Daisy on clothes lines he'd hung across the wall.

Nora choked on something between a sob and a laugh. Stupid hormones, she thought. She turned to look at Hancock, who walked around to stand in front of her, a small smile on his face. He knelt in front of her and took her hand.

"Nora, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I thought I could never be happier than I was the day you walked through those gates, then you told me you loved me. Totally blew it out of the water. I have never deserved you, or how much you love me. Then you go and blow me away again by giving me the family I've always wanted. You're so perfect, and I know you could do so much better, but if you'll let me, I want to spend every day trying to make you as happy as you make me. Will you be my wife?" He pulled a small box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a small silver ring with a triangle abalone set on top. Nora covered her mouth with her hands, unable to form words. All she could do was fervently nod and sob and laugh at the same time.

Nora, (with some effort) stood and all but tackled him into her arms. Hancock's reflexes paid off, catching her before she hit the floor. He laid her down gently onto her back, taking the ring from the box and sliding it onto her finger.

"Where did you get this?" Nora asked after studying it for a moment.

"The metal is melted bullet casings, actually." Hancock snuggled against Nora's chest, which shook gently with laughter. "I found that seashell thing the last time we were down at the camp at Nordhagen beach."

"That was months ago! How long have you had this planned?" Nora pulled him up to face him, and he was suddenly embarrassed.

"A while..." he muttered, and she crashed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in as close as she could. He hovered over her carefully, scared he would hurt her if he was too rough. 

Hancock pulled away suddenly, a wide smile on his face. He stood and helped Nora to her feet gently, holding the hand that now held the ring that meant "That's all mine." He kissed her fingers and lead her out of the room, toward the balcony door.

"C'mon, Mrs. Mayor. Time to announce the good news." He grinned widely at her, but she shook her head.

"No! John, no..." Nora whined, but she was laughing. Hancock pulled her through the door anyway, out into the cool night air.

"Hello, my lovely townsfolk! Can you gather around here, please? I have an important announcement to make." He was absolutely giddy, and Nora couldn't help but feel it, too. He wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing her hip gently. "Take your time, guys. No, wait till everyone's here. Daisy, no blabbing!" He pointed at Daisy, who was almost as excited as Hancock, bouncing back and forth on her feet and clapping.

"Okay! So, you all know my lovely Nora, of course." A few of the people down below cheered. Nora spotted MacCready and Deacon in the crowd below, who both whooped and whistled. Nora felt her face flush and she looked at her feet with a laugh. "And I'm sure you've all noticed that, in a few short months, she'll be having my baby." He rubbed her belly gently, earning more cheers from the people below. "Well, much to my amazement, she has agreed to be my wife." Hancock grabbed her left hand, raising it to show it to the crowd.

"Whoo! Look at you, Mrs. Hancock!" MacCready called. Deacon whistled again, and Nora lowered her head to hide her blush.

"We will have an official ceremony soon, once this one is born. I had to share this news with my other family. My Goodneighbor family." The crowd cheered again and Hancock grinned down at them, rubbing Nora's belly. "That was all I had. Thanks for listening." The crowd clapped for a moment then dispersed slowly. Nora waved at MacCready, telling him to come up before she walked back inside.

MacCready bounded up the stairs, pulling her into a tight but careful hug.

"Geez, woman. How big are you gonna get?" Nora smacked him on the chest and he laughed, holding her to his side. "So, how are you, Mrs. Mayor? Let me see the ring!" He grabbed her hand and eyed the colorful abalone with a whistle. "So that's why he asked for my casings. That's...adorable!" MacCready giggled.

Nora lead MacCready into the baby room, waving around like she was presenting it. MacCready leaned against the doorway, a sad smile on his face.

"You thinking about Duncan?" Nora rubbed his arm gently. MacCready sighed and nodded, then shrugged and gave her an wide grin.

"He asked about you in his last letter. I told him you were having a baby. He asked if it was a boy or a girl." MacCready nudged her, but she shook her head.

"It's a surprise, darn it. Stop trying to weasel it out of me. Between you and John, you're relentless!" She laughed and rubbed her belly. MacCready's hand joined hers, eying her thoughtfully.

"I think it's a boy. Daisy says you carry the baby differently depending on the sex. Your belly looks just like Lucy's did when she was carrying Duncan." His eyes got misty as he watched her, lost in thought for a moment.

"I know it's kind of weird, but I hope it's a girl." Deacon walked in then, dressed in a ratty coat, a knit wool hat low on his head. "We could play dress up together!" Nora and MacCready both laughed, and Nora jumped when the baby kicked under her hand.

"I think the baby approves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The engagement ring http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT_J_DmomSiOrECwC2leYXWDhBwsgj6nzrLVXhchNFqSLy7RyExgzy_o_c


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, guys. Finally shook a really bad cold. I wrote this chapter three times before it made any sense! Hope you like it.

"No, damn it!" Hancock stomped his foot and turned away, his arms crossed over his chest. Nora sighed and pushed herself onto her feet with some effort.

"You don't get a vote in this, John. They need me, I'm going. Period." Nora grabbed her coat from the bed, wrapped it around as best as it would go around her belly and headed toward the stairs.

"Nora, baby. Wait. Please." Hancock grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest. Nora sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'll be fine, honey. I promise. Deacon and Mac are going to be with me. We aren't going far. I know the way like the back of my hand." Nora pressed a soft kiss on his jaw then his cheek. Hancock rubbed her belly and sighed. It was less than two months to her due date and she was running off to the Railroad HQ to help with some Synth placement bull.

"They can't figure it out without you? Can't they come here? I just..." Hancock sighed and closed his eyes. He buried his face into Nora's neck, breathing her in.

"I love you, John. And I'll be fine. I promise." She kissed him softly again. "I may be pregnant, but I'm still Whisper." 

"Just...hurry back." He rubbed her belly gently and sighed. Nora pulled her newsy cap down over her curls and smiled at him before heading down the stairs.

MacCready and Deacon were waiting near the town gate, speaking in hushed voices. They both smiled as she approached, but MacCready was obviously forcing it.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account. RJ, what's wrong?" Nora raised an eyebrow at the two of them. MacCready sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The kid doesn't think you should go." Deacon stated simply, leaning against the low wall. Nora huffed and shook her head.

"Not you, too! I already got an earful from John. I'll be fine. I'm still the same crack shot, stealthy Whisper I was six months ago. We're not even going that far."

"Calm down, boss. I'm not doubting your skills or anything. I just...I think you should sit this one out. They can do it without you. Or they can wait a few weeks." MacCready eyed her carefully, like she was going to pop any second. Nora grumbled and stomped toward the door.

"I'm going, and if you don't like it, stay here and bitch about it with Hancock. Let's go, Deacon." Nora pulled her sniper rifle into her hands, angling it awkwardly around her belly. MacCready sighed and followed, despite her protests. She wasn't going anywhere without him.

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Mayor." Deacon saluted and followed close behind.

It was nearly sunset when they set off. Nora insisted it would help them have cover, but it just made her clumsiness more noticeable. Deacon and MacCready hovered around her life they were trapped in her orbit, which just made her more cross.

They were creeping around a crowd of super mutants when it happened. Deacon and MacCready were creeping around a rusted out car when Nora's foot caught on a crack in the pavement. She stumbled forward and caught her balance against the trunk lid. A loud metallic bang echoed off the buildings.

"A noise?!" A growling voice hit their ears. MacCready pulled Nora to a sitting position behind the car and pulled out his rifle. Deacon was nowhere to be seen, but Nora could hear him goading the mutants from somewhere nearby.

"Stay here, boss. I mean it. Stay. Here." MacCready climbed over the car to find a better vantage point.

Nora huffed and pulled her rifle into her hands. She crouched up to peer over the car.

"Ha! Found you!" Suddenly, a mutant had her by the throat. The mutants head burst open then, and Nora fell to her knees.

"Thank goodness, guys. I was almost supper!" Nora croaked. She rubbed her throat gently and sighed.

"Ooh, and she's pregnant. Betcha we can get a bucket of caps for her." A female voice she didn't recognize hit her ears. A raider grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to her feet. A ghoul chuckled from behind them. He wrapped a bandana around her mouth tightly.

"Do you know who that is, Red? That's Hancock's old lady. A bucket of caps? Try a truckload! Let's get her out of here before her friends spot us." The ghoul pulled Nora's arms roughly behind her and started dragging her up the road.


	11. Chapter 11

MacCready rubbed his hand across his forehead and walked back toward the car where he'd left Nora. Deacon was on his heels.

"And that's why you bring bodyguards, eh, boss?" MacCready jumped onto the trunk of the car and peered over. His heart stopped when he didn't see her waiting there. "Nora?!"

"Where the hell is she?!" Deacon demanded, his voice cracking slightly. MacCready didn't speak, he just started running from rusted-out car to rusted-out car looking for any sign of Nora.

Deacon wanted to help. He knew he should be helping. But his body was frozen in place. He could hear someone calling for him, but all he could focus on was the small spatter of blood on the side of the car where MacCready had left her. The scrap of cloth that looked remarkably like the same fabric that Nora's coat was made of. Deacon reached out and picked up a single strand of light brown hair 

"Deacon!" MacCready slapped him across the face. "What the hell are you doing, man?! Help me find her!" Deacon's sunglasses slid across the ground. MacCready gasped softly when he saw Deacon's eyes filled with tears. "H-hey. C'mon, Dee. It's Nora we're takring about here. She's gonna be fine. She's always fine." MacCready touched Deacon's arm gently.

"This is all my fault. I never should have let her come out here. She's fucking pregnant, for Christ's sake!" Deacon slammed his fist down onto the car in front of them. His knuckles bled slightly from the force. MacCready grabbed Deacon's hands and held them in his own.

"Okay, that's enough. This is not your fault. Nora is a stubborn little shit. We all know that. But I also know that she's tough. Tougher than she looks. No matter what happened, she's gonna be fine. Think about it. No one thought she'd come back from the Glowing Sea, and she came back with like a dozen deathclaw kills under her belt. No one thought she'd come back from the Institute, either. Or when that crazy robot builder had a hit out on her? The Mechanist? There's nothing in this whole freaking wasteland that girl can't handle. Right?" MacCready put his hand under Deacon's chin until their eyes met. "I know how you feel about her. But she can handle herself. I know it." MacCready gave Deacon a small smile.

"Thanks, kid. Danse is a lucky guy. You're real sweet." MacCready laughed lightly.

"Don't I know it. But we should head back. Maybe Daisy has some idea on what we should do. Besides, I think telling Hancock is going to be the hardest part of this." Deacon stopped walking and sighed.

"He's gonna fucking kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am so so very sorry about that! Long story short, my SO and I lost our apartment and had to move suddenly. But everything is settled now so updates should start coming regularly again. I know this chapter is short and there's really no plot progression but as soon as I am done I'm posting the next chapter so yay two updates in one night! Please do comment, I love to hear from you guys and if you haven't already, kudos are always welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Hancock had MacCready pinned by his throat against the wall of the old state house.

"Easy, mayor. It's not the kid's fault." Deacon placed his hand on Hancock's shoulder, but he threw it off.

"All right, then. Tell me which one of you I'm supposed to kill!" Hancock's black eyes were squinted as he looked between them. He released MacCready and walked to his couch, falling into it. MacCready rubbed his throat gingerly before walking over.

"We'll get her back, Hancock. If it kills me." MacCready's voice cracked slightly.

A knock interrupted their conversation. One of the town guards walked into the room.

"Mr. Mayor? A caravan dropped this off for you a minute ago." He held an envelope out to Deacon, who walked it over to Hancock.

Hancock sighed and ripped it open. Scrawled in barely legible handwriting was a short letter.

WE HAV YUR PREGNINT BITCH. IF YOU WANT HER BAK YUR GUNNA HAFTA PAY. 5000 CAPS OR SHE DYES. YOU HAV TILL SUN SET. MEET AT THE FALLIN BRIGE NEAR TOWN. NO WEPINS.

Hancock clenched his fists, crumpling the paper in his hands. A low growl escaped his throat and his hand hit the wall. Deacon grabbed the ball of paper from the floor where Hancock dropped it and read it over. More than once.

"Well, that was painful to read. So, ready to head out, Mr. Mayor?" Deacon pulled his hat down over his eyes and adjusted his sniper rifle on his back.

"It says no weapons." MacCready skimmed the ransom note quickly, seemingly unfazed by the terrible spelling.

"You're not going." Hancock's voice was barely audible. MacCready's mouth fell open and Deacon scoffed.

"Like hell you're leaving me behind. Kidnapping, ransom notes. Sounds like a party." Hancock looked at Deacon with the darkest look MacCready had ever seen.

"This isn't a FUCKING game, you...you costume wearing idiot!" Hancock spat. Deacon chuckled dryly.

"Hi pot, I'm kettle. Good to meet ya." Hancock shouted angrily and took a swing at Deacon, who easily dodged.

"And just what in the hell is going on in here?" The gravelly voice of Nick Valentine echoed through the room. MacCready visibly jumped.

"What are you doing here, Valentine?" Hancock spat, his hands still shaking with anger.

"Seems like I'm walking into a bar fight, but I don't see any liquor. What are you two fighting about, anyhow? And where's Nora?" Deacon cleared his throat and MacCready rubbed the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Nick is back! Nora is being ransomed. Deacon is being...well, Deacon! And Hancock wants to punch things. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Who is your favorite companion? I can never pick just one. I love them all in different ways.
> 
> Are you guys as stoked as I am for the Far Harbor DLC? I cannot WAIT! More chapters soon. Please do tell me what you think in the comments and please if you haven't yet, kudos are my life blood!


	13. Chapter 13

"All right, it looks like everyone is here. I appreciate that you all are willing to lend a hand in this. It's really...really humbling, almost, to see that I have so many folks in my corner. That WE have you all in our corner." Hancock was standing on the balcony of the state house, addressing the crowd below. Nick, MacCready, Deacon, Glory, Danse, Daisy, Kleo, even Kent Connolly was standing in the crowd of support for Nora's rescue mission.

"Nora is...she's crazy tough. She's had the well being of the entire wasteland on her shoulders on more than one occasion. But she'd never give up the chance to help someone in need. I like to think that's why you're all here, rallied to help our beloved little Vault Dweller. She entered this wasteland the sole survivor of a lost world. But, and I think she's knows this, she'll never be alone again. Now let's go get our girl back. Nick, you take Danse, Glory and Kleo. Deacon, Mac, you're both with me." Hancock leapt down from the balcony, landing surprisingly gracefully on the ground below.

The plan was simple. Nick, Danse, Glory and Kleo were going to be the noisy distraction while Deacon, MacCready and Hancock snuck in behind. Hancock had total faith in the plan. If only he could stop his hands from shaking around the shotgun Nora had built for him.

Kleo's voice echoed down the Fallen Bridge. The red light from her laser cast long shadows across Hancock's approach.

"Who's out there?! Go find out what the hell is going on!" A ghoul's voice hit Hancock's ears. Before the raider she was talking to could reply, his head erupted with a loud pop. The ghoul leader's second bodyguard followed shortly after.

Hancock strode slowly toward the head raider, who was standing just a few feet from the bound and gagged body of his pregnant fiancee. Before they spotted him, Hancock pressed the barrel of his shotgun to the ghoul's head.

"You have five seconds to convince me not to end you right now." Hancock's voice was soft, low and strangely calm. Danse lumbered up to the second group, Nick not far behind. Deacon and MacCready ran to Nora's side and untied her.

"Hancock, please. I swear I didn't mean to-" The ghoul's eyes were clenched shut, her hands shaking.

"One." Hancock stated flatly, pressing the gun harder into the raider's skull. Nora pulled the gag from her mouth, coughing roughly. Danse helped her to her feet and handed her a bottle of water before pulling her into a hug. Deacon hovered next to her, afraid she was hurt. "Two." Hancock tightened his grip on the .

"I was never gonna hurt her, I swear. I-I saved her from those mutants!" The raider was visibly terrified, her whole body shaking violently. Hancock was known for his temper, and he was one to hold a grudge.

"Three." His voice was still soft, barely audible despite the quiet night.

"Oh come on. Four, five." Deacon put a bullet straight through the wide eye of the raider that had bound and gagged Nora. The ghoul fell to the ground with a thud. Hancock barked a laugh and wiped the dead ghouls blood from his face.

"Was it taking too long?" Hancock asked with a chuckle.

"No one messes with Whisper." Deacon gave a lopsided smile and walked back over to her, Hancock on his heels.

MacCready was checking Nora for any signs of injury, while asking her again and again if she felt all right.

"Sent in the cavalry, eh?" Nora smirked at the men (and robots) surrounding her. Kleo's eye was still glowing softly from the fight.

"Only the best for you, sunshine." Hancock whispered softly. He took her hand in his gently and pulled her to him. "You know I'd burn down this whole wasteland to bring you home, babe. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Nora's going home! I don't know how much I like this chapter...I was never good at writing fight scenes. Please tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
